International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy
The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is a law in the wizarding world that was first signed in 1689Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Chapter 16 then established officially in 1692.Quidditch Through the Ages: Chapter 5 The law was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles, and hide its presence from the world at large. Reasons behind the Statute The Statute was introduced because of the widespread persecution of wizarding children by Muggles, the escalating attempts by Muggles to force witches and wizards to perform magic for Muggle ends, the escalating attempts by Muggles to force witches and wizards to teach them magic, the increasing numbers of witch-burnings, and the increasing numbers of Muggles being burned mistakenly as witches. The final precipitating event seems to have been the failure of a British Ministry of Magic Delegation to the Muggle King and Queen (William and Mary) begging for the protection of wizards under Muggle law. When this attempt at official recognition and protection failed, it seems the wizarding world decided to move in the opposite direction toward secrecy. Contents The Statute states that each individual Ministry of Magic is responsible for hiding the presence of the magical community in their own country. Each Ministry is held responsible for, among other things, the control of magical beasts, curbing public displays of underage magic, and ensuring that magical games and sports are played without fear of discovery. Clause 73 In 1750, Clause 73 was added to the Statute. The Clause states: Dress guidelines The Statute also includes dress guidelines for witches and wizards when among Muggles. The Statute states: In spite of these clear instructions, clothing misdemeanours have been one of the most common infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy since its inception.Pottermore Breaches Breaches of the Statute, such as using magic in front of Muggles for no good reason, are dealt with by the Ministry, with a variety of punishments available to be enforced upon the offender. Breaches of Clause 73 Clause 73 has been breached repeatedly, with the countries of Scotland and Tibet among the worst offenders. Scotland is home to the world's largest kelpie, which is known to the Muggle world as the Loch Ness Monster, and is the subject of repeated sightings. In Tibet, the number of Yeti sightings has prompted the International Confederation of Wizards to station an International Task Force in the mountains on a permanent basis. Other breaches of Clause 73 include the Ilfracombe Incident in 1932. Criticism During the 20th century, Carlotta Pinkstone famously campaigned for the repeal of the Statute and letting Muggles know about the existence of magic. She was imprisoned several times for breaching the Statute in front of Muggles. Behind the scenes *Although it is not stated, the year the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was established is the same year of occurrence of the Salem Witch Trials, where several men and women were accused of witchcraft, and thereby executed, which could serve as a canon staple to make the Statute validated. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages *Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Code International du Secret Magique Category:Laws